The Locket on Main Street
by ElvenGirl2
Summary: A yong girl fits into a conflict between gods and goddess? with a small gift to her ansesters this girl has a whole civilization to destroy or protect?
1. Default Chapter

The Locket on Main Street  
  
By Trescha M.Brock  
  
Chapter 1: The Begining  
  
"Jenny, mail time, will you stop dreaming" said Maria her roommate. Jenny spent a lot of her time daydreaming ever since she got home from the "tropics". She went there for vacation on their week off. She and Maria (friends since the beginning of collage) have shared a double apartment and they both are trying for their master's degree.  
  
"And look you have a letter . from .a.. BOY! Oh let me open it please...please .please"  
  
"O giv' it here will ya"said Jenny inpationly. "All right fine" said Maria her hope drained in an instant, "just tell me what it says," Maria asked looking at Jenny like a two year old. "All right fine" says Jenny fine, she tore the top then pulled the letter out unfolded it and started to read.  
  
To my dearest friend Jenny How could we not stay in touch I guess it was my fault since I was the one wreaking our relationship in my own neglectful ways. But one of the reason you are receiving this letter was because I want to offer you a job one that I know you would like but you would not under stand in this letter so I would like you to talk to a friend of mine at the Madison Square Café Saturday, 15 of June 2pm (sharp). P.S. I thought you would like the job and we are willing to pay.. happily.  
  
"Well" Maria asked impatiently. "It's from an old friend.. He wants to give me a job and is willing to pay," replied Jenny still puzzled. "Well as long as the price is right" said Maria all snotty "and also I going to study so don't make a lot of noise." "I was just on my way out," yelled Jenny. She grabbed her bag, books, helmet, some cash, and keys and then ran to the elevator. She pushed the button and waited impatiently maybe I should use the stairs she said to her self. But just then a man in about his forties walked up and asked, "What floor are you going to?" he said in a strange deep voice. "O... the lobby "said Jenny startled. Just then the door opened, "O how rude of me my name is Professor J RockStone and you are?" "O... Jenny Brook" said Jenny. "Do you live around here?" "O me no just her to do a lecture at Pearl Collage . you don't for any reason know Jonathan Taler do you" asked the Professor? "Yes actually we were good friends when we were young ever since the first couple years of collage why do you know him?" Jenny asked with curiosity.  
  
"Yes he was my assistant through his years of collage and he talked of you often." "O great" said Jenny. "In good ways of course" said the Professor quickly trying not to leave an impression. "He was very found of you even up to the day it happened," "What happened" Jenny said with concerned as the elevator doors opened.  
  
"Well it looks like we should talk about it later how about tomorrow say about twoish?" "O I can't I have a job interview and I can't be late but we could do it Sunday I am free then" said Jenny hopefully. "OK that sounds great meet me here Sunday at two" he said giving her a card "O and wear a dress the place where I am taking you doesn't like women to wear pants all right" said Professor RockStone "OK" said Jenny she started to walk but then decided to use her bike she went into the garage hoped on, put here helmet on started it up and drove off she wanted to go to pizza café but decided not to with the letter and professor RockStone on her back so she decided to go to the library to research something Jonny mentioned before she left New York City. 


	2. The Curse

Chapter2: The Curse  
  
"I brought all of them accept". "Accept, Accept, You know what I do to people who give me accepts." "I can not help it my lord give me a second chance I could not let you down twice could I?" "You, You worthless scum, You are the reason I need all the books so I can figure out why I can't regain all my powers, And now you want me to give you a second chance Explain Why You Don't Have All Those Books And Do It NOW!" "O Great One there was this girl she seemed interested in to my business I would have dealt with her but could not offer to lose any more book O great one if you give your humble servant one more chance I will get the book back and bring the girl here?" "Alright but I would like you to bring the new one with you, lets see if he'll appreciate our den once he feels the out side earth."  
  
  
  
As Jenny flips to the index she felt an uneasiness she looked down the columns she looked for Pharaoh Moon but couldn't find it, then flip to Moon Pharaoh and read the pages 233-235 she flipped to it and then marcked the page and put it in her book bag she pulled out a five waked over to a hot dog stand she asked for a plain, grabbed some catsup packets and walked back to her seat. She looked over her shoulder and then saw it, she saw not just one but 5 figures she quickly zippered her bag, grabbed her helmet and ran for her bike as she looked over her shoulder again and they started after her. She got to her bike, hoped on, started it up but was a little to slow. A figure quickly jumped up grabbing her book bag almost ripping it off. She smacked her wrist into the things face then feeling a sharp pain pulled back, she drove as fast as she could then out of nowhere something hit the figure and causing it to fall but Jenny knew better then to get relaxed as soon as one was of another one flew on to her back like a monkey flying to a tree. But again the thing fell of her back as quick as it came.  
  
"Girl come this way quick," said a voice. Jenny quickly turned in the way of the sound and stopped when she got to the person who called her. "Who are you "asked Jenny? "Just a person who saved your life, Now quick we must get to my house I'll explain everything there we just have to." But she was cut off the group of figures walked into both sides of the ally. "Do you know how to fight asked the girl?" "Yes well actually I..." "No more chit chat just fight," said the girl kicking one of the figures in the stomach "o and don't touch the things with open skin they have some sort of burning sk." but again she was cut off for one of the figures grabbed her mouth and started to burn her skin off. "Ahhhhhh" Jenny quickly twisted and kicked the figure causing it to fall and then hold its face in pain. "Thanks" said the girl as she punched another figure. "That's all of them," said Jenny "O buy the way I didn't catch your name." "O it's.." "Andraya Cinders I didn't think you'd ever be around here." "Well thanks for interrupting Colan, What happened to you?" "O well it was a lot better then what happened you. Scared to become one of us isn't that right Jonny!" "Yea it right the only thing I regret is that" "Regret how can you say such a word O that's right you didn't get Reborn, as Professor Rockstone would say." "Now Jonny you know what our Master said get that girl and book and don't play tricks with me or you'll be the one with probation" said Colan pointing at Jenny with a look. "Jonny, Jonny Phillips is that really you," "Yes Jenny it is but I really need that book." "Don't trust him Jenny he's changed." "Why should I trust you Andraya?" "Because Jenny I know them both of them and they both have changed more than you know you have to trust me on this." "Who would you trust more Jenny her or me who you just met on the street." "You know what Jonny I guess I'd trust you more so her you go I forgive you for all the things you did to me here just take it." Jonny moved toward her "and you know what Jonny I just want to tell you this" she raised her knee and kicked him in the stomach "GET ON THE BIKE NOW" Yelled Jenny she started to run but Jonny grabbed her arm and said and "I want to tell you" this he burned her skin into a symbol but Jenny pulled her arm out of his grasp and hopped on the bike and said "Where is your house"? "Get on 2/11 I 'll explain there" she drove off leaving Colan and Jonny alone. "You fool you know what he's going to do to me now why did you let her get away" " She was burning me" replied Jonny. "But that's impossible," said Colan with shock. 


	3. Deception or Trust

Chapter 3: Deception, or Trust  
  
As Colan and Jonny walked back the place Andraya explained to Jenny a rather different story that Professor Rockstone tolled. "What do you mean he experiments on people" said Jenny with a shook! "Just what it sounds like he hires people to do small jobs like be apart time secretary, lab assistance, and other little things and then says he'll pay extra if you help him out in an experiment he wants to do." "Alright that's strange, Do you mind if I stop by my place I would like to pick up a couple things and then we can go to your place" "Ok" said Jenny she tuned her bike to the right and started for her apartment. Here we are said Jenny to Andraya "What time is it" asked Andraya? "O its 10:30pm." "Really so we spent 1hour on that bike." "Well it keeps you awake" said Jenny partly annoyed look "It'll only take a minute to get my stuff so if you want to come in." "Sure" said Andraya cutting Jenny off "By the way nice place" "Come on" said Jenny partly annoyed. They walked to the elevator Jenny pushed the button. They waited for a couple of seconds then walked in. "Hold that door please well hello Jenny and is this your friend." "Yes, Professor it's it's ." "Bobet Swing" said Andraya quickly. "Well it's pleased to make your aquatics I'm Professor Rockstone hope you don't mind if I go up with you girls." "No Professor its quite fine" said Jenny with smirk. "O Jenny well still on for dinner right?" "Yes sir we are Sunday at 2:00 right?" "Yes Jenny Sunday at 2:00 any way it was nice talking with you girls good buy." "Good buy professor" they both said with a grin. "Jenny are you crazy going out with a date with him it can only lead to trouble." "Trust me on this Andraya I need to get so information out of him and then he's history" said Jenny with a grin. "Ok Jenny but before you do that we need to make a plain got it?" "All right, Andraya." "O and Jenny from now on its Bobet." Jenny and Bobet pushed floor 13 and waited. "You are foolish and stubborn," said Bobet. "How, for accepting it can't be helped just because I curious" said Jenny with persistence, "I just think I doing the right thing, I am sure you'd do the same thing in my place don't you think" said Jenny with more kindness then anger. When Jenny was done the door opened come on it'll only take a second. Bobet follow Jenny to room 8024 Jenny pulled out her keys and unlocked the door, Jenny and Bobet walked through the door then closed it and then the both heard a loud scream "Jenny I thought I told you to keep it down I am studying you know!" Maria stomped through the door and said "Oh I am sorry JENNY I didn't know you had a friend" over Maria said with a sweet voice. "We'll be out of your way in a minute I just have to get some things for the night then Bobet and I will be out of your way." "Oh" said Maria "well take your times have a seat Bobet Jenny go get your stuff and I'll make Bobet comfortable." Knowing Maria Jenny ran in her room and started to pack. She grabbed 3pairs of Jeans, 4 T-shirts, Jonny's letter, the library book, and shoved it all into her book bag and walked out of the room. "I hope I didn't take to long," said Jenny. "No Jenny of course not Bobet was just telling me about her life." "Come on Bobet we should be going" said Jenny, "yea you're right it is a long drive." Jenny & Bobet walked out the door. The rushed to the elevator when the door opened. Professor Rockstone walked out with a group of people. "Jenny I think we need to have that discussion a little early. Now I recognize you Miss Bobet, your Andrya aren't you well we don't have all night," "YES I am Andrya Professor and you're your old self aren't you." "Well I see the scar is gone, your hair is grown back." "Professor now we don't have to talk about your features do we." "No but know that I found you its back to the lab, boys grab both of them, sorry Jenny but you had to get involved didn't you." "I didn't know that reading some pages about legends," "Legends what legends" asked the professor. "O just the legends I got from the library that that thing wanted." "Thing Jenny your talking is rubbish to me Jenny please more details." "O well maybe you could tell me exactly what you did to Jonny and Colin mite I ask like the `Experiment' Professor O and Andrya do you speak rubbish," "Yes Jenny I do," "Good then talk it all the way through this door." Jenny opened the door that read stairs; they both ran in and shut the door, "What now" asked Andrya? "This" said Jenny She grab a pair of jeans out of her book bag and shoved it into the door, "This should jam it," "But what now the quickest way out of here?" "Well have you ever jumped through the stairs," "Jenny what do you mean by through." "This little hole through all the stairs well jump through and when you get down go to the green jeep and drive to the," "The what" Andrya asked." "The maple Tree" said Jenny in a harsh whisper. 


	4. The Maple Tree

Chapter 4: The Maple Tree  
  
Collin and Jonny walked through the tunnel and made their way to the chamber. "Their you are well did you get it" asked the clocked figure. "No, but the professor says he just had a run in with them at a hotel he's working at said Collin." Jonny could see sweet running down his face he knew if Collin screwed up again then Collin would be the next sacrificial. "Really well let me tell you this if I don't get this this girl in the next 42 hours you will be the next sacrificial" the clocked figure had a simple smile on his face. "Give me men and I'll find her, but I'll also need humen form." "Human form will be given to two people you and Nickil." Jonny looked up with a surprised look on his face "Whoever brings the girl back will have the Honors" the figure looked at Jonny "I'll get her but I must work by myself, you may do what you will but I will need this, no one is to bother me". "Good that's good and Coklin what do you need" asked the figure. "A couple of men, some corroperation from the professor, and I'll get you the museum's artifacts and the girl" "Alright Coklin you and Nickil will set out both of you attend me at the temple." The figure stood up and walked through a wall, Jonny and Colin followed.  
  
"Jonny you must speed up or we'll get lost in these tunnels," said Colin in disgusted. "Colin it's the sewers not a tunnel we've been traveling for hours" Jonny said. "Coklin, Nickil are you two coming or are you just playing in the water" the clocked figure turned and looked at them and then started to walk again. The three figures entered a room lite with green lamps glowing onto a large round structure. "Where are we, what is that?" asked Jonny with question. "That is an eston a gift from the people of ATLANTIS to mine" the figure stared at Jonny "Coklin would you like to go first?" "Yes my lord I would be honored." Colin stepped forward "Jonny it only hurts for the first couple hours." Colin walked into the structure the door closed behind him, chins flew from the wall and clamped onto his legs and arms. "START CONFERMATION" the clocked figure yelled all of a sudden the structure started to glow, the only noise Jonny could hear was the constant yell from his companion and Jonny knew he was next.  
  
"But Jenny what will you do?" Andrya asked, "I need to figure something out now listen to me Madison park big maple go, here are the keys." Andrya jumped down the hole, Jenny grabbed a spare key and followed, but not forgetting to blow a kiss to the door. Jenny saw Andrya hop in the jeep as soon as Andrya took off she hopped on the bike and went into the other direction. She went on 180 and then onto Main Street. She was almost off Main Street when something caught her eye. She pulled off to the side and went towards the object and saw it still part way buried. She knelt over it and tried to pull it out of the ground. She dug around it and saw not just an object but a small key. When she finally got it out of the ground she washed the dirt off in the stream. It was silver key with designs all around it. She was amazed in how good the shape was in; she unclipped her locket and pushed the key onto the chain and then fastened it around her neck. She stood up from her position and started to run up the embankment. When at the top she looked to the left and saw a car not that far off. She grabbed her bike and started to edge her way down but had a feeling she was to late. "Hello, Hello is anyone out here," yelled a voice. The person walked out of the car and towards the place where Jenny was crouching. Jenny pulled her self down about half way and crouched down acting as if a large piece of dirt. "Bill are you there" another voice sounded, Jenny figured they had walky talkies. "Yea James I hear yea what you want"the person stood above the embankment talked into the walky talkies. "The professor wants you and whatever you found up here ...and he suggested, NOW" James yelled. "James I didn't find any things just give me 5 minutes and all be back at the lab why?" "The professor just got interesting news from the boss it some how lets the professor's `experiments' back to normal for a couple off weeks. "Jonny" Jenny gasped. "James hold on I heard something" Bill said into the walkie talkie, he knelt down were the embankment started and looked over the edge "never mind James I'll be back in 5 minutes." Bill stood up and walked to the car he hoped in, started it up, and drove away. "To close I must be more careful next time." Jenny pulled the bike up the rest off the way looked both ways to make sure no one else was around and drove as fast as she could to the Maple Tree. Jonny woke up clutching his stomach, "when does this stop. Colin" he whispered. Jonny looked up all he saw was darkness. He saw a light peeping out behind him. "Ah Nickil your awake, come eat, drink you need strength" the figure was caped and walked in the light. "Where" Jonny clutched his stomach "where's Colin." "Oh you mean Coklin well he's in healing like you will be if you eat NOW eat and let the healing begin" the figure bent down looking strait at Jonny, Jonny squinted at the sight "Alright" Jonny said he picked up the food and took a bite chewed for a while and washed it down with a drink. "Pleasant dreams Nickil" Jonny turned and saw the figure close the door, Jonny collapsed drifting to sleep into the past. Jenny drove off, she had to make Andrya was safe she just didn't understand who was that man, what was he doing there, why was he looking for them and what did the experiment do with it? She just knew the experiments meant one of them Colin, Andrya, or Jonny, what did they have to do with coming back? So many questions, but who could answer them? She should be able to find someone, help Andrya, figure out how to help Jonny right. "Jenny what are you thinking" said Jenny to herself "there is a way to do all of these things and stay sane right, o well Jenny just figure it out later right know all I have to do is to make sure Andrya is safe." Jenny drove off but little did she know someone was watching her.  
  
"O let me speak to her o great Ra she has found the locket but is still in danger you know that please I beg of you please ple." "Silence you will speak when I feel the time is right for you to see here but for now save you voice Goditheea. You are still unknown to the world and most of the generations, unless you disobey me your timing will be perfect, now go, go to your chamber I've waited to long to have this ruined by my rebellious niece now go." "Yes great Uncle I will go for now goodbye." Goditheea walked silently through the door, she bent down and picked up the cobra used as her pet let it crawl around her arm and left for her chamber. "But I don't think you understand Goditheea it's not about the right time it's about moment."  
  
Jonny awoke with bright lights around him. "Where am I?" "You're in the imitation temple Nickil." "Or you could just call it one of the lower chambers Jonny don't worry the worst pain is over believe me." "Is that you Colin?" "Yep me and professor he's got some news for us and a little bit about Jenny." "Jenny where, when, how..." "Nickil calm down I'll tell you all I know just calm down." The professor walked to one of the seats next to the wall "Well it all started with a short walk to the elevator I bumped into a nice looking young girl when she mentioned her name a remembered it from you Nickil, I just could leave the girl there so I mentioned the accident..." "You did what" said Jonny with anger. He stood up and took a step toward the professor and then collapsed. "Jonny please save your strength" Colin said as he ran to help Jonny. "What did you do to her?" asked Jonny "Nothing Nickil nothing that should concern you, why are you so protective over her?" "It's a long story professor I'll explain later I just don't have enough strength to tell now." Jonny said he grinned, and then he sat up and faced the professor "Finish the story please professor," said Colin. "Well she seemed interested and so I decided we should talk over dinner little did I know later on she ran into Andrya, Andrya informed me she didn't know me, in fact her name was Bobet Springs." "Bobet Springs what an unusual name," said Colin "Yes it is that's why I was very curious about her as I left them too my floor it donned on me Andrya! She was the one and only who received significant results after the experiments such so she ran off and I didn't see her again until that night I need both of you to find her and the girl Jenny and then come back. He needs them both and he's willing to risk anything."  
  
As Jenny got to the giant maple she saw Andrya on the other side "we must go now they're after us" Jenny said while walking to Andrya. "I know Jenny and there is no way for us to get out of this mess that's why I decided to train you, or well prepare you for what's going to happen." "Andrya would it have anything to do with Egypt, the reason I ask is because Jonny or what ever they call him gave me this." Jenny held out her arm and showed the burn. The burn was a sloppy pyramid with an eye at the top. "Jenny where's that book you got from the library." Jenny pulled the book out of her bag and gave it to Andraya. "Well it al happened a long time ago, it started with a great pharaoh in that time a young goddess a descendent of Ra wanted to see how selfish the people in Egypt were it started with a small widow and ended with the great pharaoh. She went to pharaoh on a terrible night the great storm came that night she went into the palace gates and begged the pharaoh for shelter. Pharaoh refused and cast her out but then the goddess reveled who she was and cursed the king for his greed. Pharaoh begged for mercy but the goddess told him that his rein was hens forth over throne, the power, the magic he held went to a small gem of some sort and would go to the widows descendents until one would be so kind to have mercy on the pharaoh and travel with him to the great unknown pyramid of Goditheea and their the descendent may make a wish and through that is the only way the pharaoh can get his royalty and magic back. Well that's the story now you know and you I guess is what the pharaoh wants and you need to lean so defense so come on we better go." Andrya got up and turned to go gesturing for Jenny to follow. "One condition tommarow there's an interview Jonny sent me a letter saying to go and your thoughts are its going to be a trap right well even if it is I m goanna go anyway. If you want to come that's fine but I m going." Jenny said waving the letter. Andrya turned and walked back to Jenny saying merely "fine go but you better have a plan." Jenny smiled and started to follow "oh I do don't worry yourself." The two of them walked back to the green jeep putting the motorcycle in the back and took of out of the city. 


	5. i need re iews

This has nothing to do with my stories but until I get more reviews I wont update damnit  
  
I need support to get out of this god forsaken writers block. 


End file.
